Label dispensing units for applying labels to advancing articles have come into widespread use in a variety of industries. Print-and-apply label dispensing systems are today's cost-effective solution for labeling products, cartons, cases, and pallets. Generally, these types of systems feature a unique modular design that couples a variety of commercially available print engine modules to one of several label applicators through a standard chassis. In operation, the print-and-apply label dispensing system produces high quality, “on-demand” labels and applies them automatically in a single, easy operation to advancing articles. Exemplary print engine modules are commercially available from Sato America, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif.; Zebra Technologies, Inc. of Vernon Hills, Ill.; and Datamax Corporation of Orlando, Fla.
Regardless of which print engine module is used, the label application process involves a series of roller assemblies. These roller assemblies control and guide the movement of the label web through the label dispensing unit. The application process involves changing the travel direction of the label web abruptly enough to impose a peel angle on the label web, which effectively separates the labels from the web for application to articles conveyed past the dispensing unit. The particular peel angle and the configuration of roller assemblies depends upon the label web and specific print engine module. The discarded label web is collected on a take-up roller.
The use of labels on products has evolved from merely being a manner of identification to being an important tool in inventory tracking and management. One major development in labeling was the introduction of bar codes on labels. Bar codes are used on a majority of products found in both retail stores and warehouses and are used to quickly and easily track inventory. Today, manufacturers are increasingly using a new, alternative inventory tracking label that incorporates Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) technology. RFID involves remotely storing and retrieving data using devices called RFID tags or transponders. An RFID tag is a small object, such as an adhesive sticker (label), that can be attached to or incorporated into a product. RFID tags can receive and respond to radio-frequency-based queries from an RFID transceiver. Some advantages of RFID tags over bar codes include: detection without human intervention; placement inside other packaging; readability without being visible; readability may be less succeptible to being impaired by dirt, moisture, abrasion, or packaging contours; and the capability to both read and write to the tags. These improvements in label technology are accompanied, however, by a corresponding increase in the cost to those who use the labels.
The cost of RFID labels may provide an incentive for a user to prevent wasting labels. Ideally all RFID labels on a label web are functional and may be applied to the user's articles. However, in some circumstances an RFID label may be faulty and therefore unusable. Instead of discarding faulty labels, a user may wish to return them to the vendor or manufacturer of the labels for a refund or credit. However, the vendor or manufacturer may require that the returned RFID labels be physically preserved in order to verify that the labels are actually faulty.